


A Long Millennium

by fresne



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Mythology - Egyptian
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Podfic Available, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:DemonicFury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spend a thousand years in your mother's womb with someone and you get all sorts of bad ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Millennium

**Author's Note:**

> [Podfic - Mp3, 2.01 Mb 4:18](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/long-millennium)
> 
>  
> 
> The following inspiration for this work and inspiration for my dialogue, where I am not directly quoting, because apt quotes are cool:  
> Egyptian Mythology

Spend a thousand years in your mother's womb with someone and you get all sorts of bad ideas.

Osiris' elbow in Set's ear every time Osiris and Isis set to couchie cooing. Isis' breast on the back of Set's head, because in a thousand years, women grow breasts.

Well, some women grew breasts.

Nephthys was flat as a boy and folded into the curve of his knee. They chatted. Not about much. There wasn't much to chat about in the womb of your mother. Floating in the amniotic fluid of the sky because Ra was afraid his son/grandson/nephew/whatever would depose him.

The son who wasn't Set. The daughter who wasn't Nephthys. Who were whispering sweet love words into each other while Nephthys said things like, "Nice amniotic today. I think mother was eating onions yesterday. I didn't like it half so well. But today, this is good. Tastes like beef. Do you taste beef?"

Set would grunt. Or say, "No, he didn't taste beef." Or, "Yes, he tasted beef." Or, "Tastes like chicken." While Isis and Osiris sighed and elbowed and kicked them and they tried to float there pretending nothing was going on. Nothing to see here, not that they could see in the dark womb of the sky.

Yup, just one big long pregnancy. Wishing they were anywhere but there.

Couldn't be a picnic for mother either. Not that stopped her and father, cackling Geb, from cackling in the places where the sky and earth touched. When mother wasn't touching Ra, the sun, that was. Or clever Thoth, Isis' father.

Wasn't that a party.

He and Nephthys chatted, while mother and Isis and Osiris and Ra and Thoth and Geb sighed and groaned. Although technically, Geb only cackled like a goose.

Thank god, thank Thoth. Praise the year that had five extra days from the light that Thoth won from the Khonsu, the moon.

First the water broke and drained away. Then out went Osiris in a rush to see the world and left Isis behind. Soon she rushed after. Then a day passed between, holding space for Horus, who would come later, because even freedom was like that. Then Set was squeezed out like a pip from the sky. Then Nephthys in a wet lump next to him.

He looked at her for the first time. She looked at him for the first time. Not a lot of light in your mother's womb. They looked at Osiris, beautiful and blinking, tenderly holding his love's hands. They looked at Isis, majestic and glorious. Looked at them plighting their troth, their love. Husband and wife.

They looked at each other, red fur for Set and sallow dull for Nephthys, and they sighed. Set looked at green Osiris, who had everything, and asked Nephthys, "Want to get married?"

Nephthys stared at beautiful Osiris and sighed and said, "Sure. Why not." She looked around at what the day looked like from the outside. She said, "I'm hungry. Want to go get something to eat?"

Set glanced back at the lovers who didn't even notice that they weren't there to kick anymore. He said, "Sure, why not. I'm curious what chicken and beef actually taste like."

So they walked off, not hand in hand, because at this point it felt good not to touch a single blessed thing, but relatively close to each other. They went off to find dinner and left love behind.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
